


kissy

by LightningRei



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningRei/pseuds/LightningRei
Summary: Gary teases Avocato.





	kissy

 

Avocato sat on his bed wearing his usual sleeping clothes, a tank top and his boxers. He polished a huge rifle on his lap with a towel.

 

The door opened up to which saw Gary standing in it.

 

“Yo, Avocato.” He said, walking into his room unannounced.

 

“Why are you up? It's probably like 3am.”

 

“Time doesn't exist in space, Avocato. Come here.”

 

Despite saying “come here”, Gary walked up to Avocato and bent down so he was eye level to him. Before Avocato could even ask what he was doing, Gary pecked him on the lips and left.

 

Avo just looked at him leaving dumbfoundedly before shaking his head and going back to polishing his gun.

* * *

 

Gary sat the table in front of the cookie dispenser with an empty bowl in front of him and Quinn across from him, who was eating her nutritious space mush. She looked up at Gary and the entrance to the room from time to time. Gary just looked vaguely smug.

 

Avocato walked in, sitting in the chair next to Gary.

 

“Avocato. Look at me.”

 

He stared. Gary stared back.

 

Another peck to his lips, and another on his nose. Gary got up and rushed out the room, and the two remaining watched him leave. He started to get frustratingly embarrassed and looked at Quinn.

 

“Has he just been sitting in here waiting for me the whole time?” 

 

Quinn nodded while closing her eyes before going back to her food. Avocato sighed, though he tried to force down a laugh.

* * *

 

Throughout the entire day Gary continuously teased Avocato with kisses on random spots on his face. If the kisses were visible he'd be littered with them. He trudged down the hallway, anticipating another attack of love. He felt a little scratch behind his ear, causing it to twitch and him to turn around.

 

Gary leaned in for a kiss, drawing it out before Avocato could react. It wasn't unpleasant, instead it was soft. Breaking the kiss, Gary dashed and left Avocato behind before he could grab him.

 

“GARY!!” He yelled, echoing down the halls of the ship. He could hear Gary's smug laughter in the distance as he faded in the distance. 

 

Avocato was fuming, though not that he was really mad. Just embarrassed that Gary kept outsmarting him all day. It was so annoying, but not that he minded all that much. Going up to the main deck, he found Quinn sitting in one of the chairs going through some info documents about the breach.

 

“Quinn. Have you been in on this whole thing with Gary today?” He asked, leaning on the chair she sat on.

 

“No, not really. But it's fun to watch this go down.”

 

“What do you mean ‘not really’?”

 

“I didn't give him the idea, but I saw how flustered it made you so I.. might've given him some places to hide where he could surprise you..”

 

“Oh my god. Where?”

 

“Around some of the corners, in one of the vents near the outside your room. You know, the obvious stuff,”

 

He laughed, covering his mouth.

 

“He might be waiting for you in another hallway. I think I gave him a pretty good hiding spot, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.” Quinn with a sly tone in her voice. 

 

“Pshh, well thanks.” Avocato responded in a sarcastically casual way.

* * *

 

Avocato walked along the lower levels of the Galaxy One, planning on heading up to his room. There had been no attacks from Gary in the past 20 or so minutes but he was still heavily on guard. Looking around him he started to head into one of the anti-gravity shafts, intending on going up a level.

 

A familiar blonde popped out, floating upside down in the shaft. Before he'd even gotten the chance to make his attack, Avocato grabbed the sides of his face firmly.

 

“Gotcha.” He purred.

 

Pulling Gary to his face he greeted him with a kiss right on his lips. Their lips both fit like a key and lock, soft against one another. It lasted a few seconds before Avocato pulled away, smirking satisfiedly. Gary looked slightly dazed before blinking and going into his real raw face.

 

“Yeah, you got me.”


End file.
